The Ruby wolf in Plain sight
by BlueMimikyu
Summary: I would add more to this summary, but.. There's not much to add. This is a Faunus Ruby AU, with her being a Wolf Faunus- Like most of them. I'm sorta making this up as I go along. Second Fanfiction, but the first one I'm going to actually have any progress on. I hope it's atleast decent. Side note; This is more of a personality thing, to help me get better at writing characters.
1. Chapter 1'

Sorry if this story's not quality. I'm mostly doing this to get a better grasp on doing personalities. Some changes are on purpose, like wolf Faunus Ruby being more reserved and shy, but I'm still going to try to keep the personalities intact. I keep doing this- I write a fair bit, then I close it and it deleted it by accident- this is my second time re-writing. Anyways, I'm sorry if I don't do good personalities, or if my action scenes are off, or anything like that. I may roleplay alot, but that doesn't mean that I'm good at making stories. However, I figure doing this would help me become better roleplayer. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy, even a little bit. Also, We'll be doing 3rd person (slightly less limited) as POV. Basically, I'm doing 3rd person but only seeing Ruby's thoughts. Well, until POV Changes, that is. Finally, I've watched pretty much only volume 1, but have watched some volume 2- I've been doing my research, though. And since there's no existing Lien scale, I'm gonna say about Two lien equals one dollar.

"Speaking"  
;;Thoughts;;  
 ** _Memory  
_** "Speaking, with the characters 'quoting people.' "

-  
Vale

August 26th, 4115

A small, Red-Cloaked wolf Faunus named Ruby walked along the side of the streets, looking around and taking in the sights. She basically had to focus on stopping her tail from unfurling from under her clothes and wagging, and was happy enough to keep her cloak up to keep her ears from showing. She walked a bit, counting the Lien she had been given from some people who were being attacked by grim while she was outside of Vale. They had thanked her, and wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't want to take such a huge amount- Atleast, huge to her, anyways- But they had insisted, giving her 15,000 Lien. Most of that- "Most" Being around 10,000- was spent trying to create her "Baby," as she calls it- Crescent Rose. She had built it out of abandoned scrap and other materials beforehand, but that wasn't a sniper rifle- Now, her current Baby, that was a mix between a sniper and a scythe. A Scyfle... or a Scycher? Also it could be a Snythe. She could think on what it would classify as later. She skipped along happily as her thoughts wandered over to her weapon, and possible only friend, Crescent Rose. She had finished construction yesterday, but haven't got a chance to use her new High Impact Sniper-Scythe in combat yet. She walked into a nice looking- And good smelling, as well- Bakery. She walked over, pulling out about 30 Lien to get a plate full of strawberry cookies, seeing as they had those in stock here. She basically had to struggle to keep her tail from wagging happily, and she was practically bouncing at the thought of finally being able to eat more strawberries- She's been deprived from her personal addiction lately, and getting them in cookie form would just make her happier about it. After getting a small plastic plate with a fair amount of cookies ontop, she shot out with her semblance, making sure the cookies didn't topple- Leaving a very confused, but tipped, Shopkeeper.  
She walked over to a bench, slightly allowing her tail to move a bit- Restricting it all day had some.. Negative effects, that she had to use her aura to fix, for the most part. It would ache, and it would sometimes hurt terribly, but... It's worth it- She's been beaten up for simply a glance of her ears before. She shook her head, clearing these thoughts, and focusing on the Cookies- And started devouring them quickly, taking in the scent of the strawberry cookies, and the taste. Within two minutes she was done with the small plate, skipping over to a public trash can and throwing the plate in, as not to litter.

-  
Time skip ( A few hours)

Ruby sighed lightly as she went to approach her favorite dust shop, From Dust till Dawn. It was a good store- And very Faunus friendly... And the owner doesn't seem to know about the fact that wolf Faunus are mostly frowned upon by both races- Humans AND Faunus. She waved a small greeting at the man, which he easily returned, and went back to reading... Whatever he was reading. Ruby sighed as she continued walking, putting on some headphones over her normal ears. Although they do make Faunus-friendly headphones, most of them discriminate against her after they realized what she is- a wolf Faunus. She put on one of her favorite songs, humming along while walking over to the weapons catalogue. She may have already created Crescent Rose, but... Weapons. Creating weapons from scrap was a great form of stress release for her, as well as making Crescent Rose. She flipped open the magazine, looking at some of the weapons in there. ;;Oooh, is that a Machine gun Sword!? Aaah! That's a Explosive Mace! Oooh that's so cool!'' While she was busy looking at the neat weapons, in the front of the dust shop, a group of people walked in through the front...

The leader asked a fairly rhetorical question. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" One of the lackeys pulled out a dust-fueled pistol, it making a very threatening noise, and pointing it at the shopkeeper. "Please! J-Just take my Lien and leave..." The shopkeeper said quickly, stuttering slightly- He was pretty frightened. "Hey, just calm down. We're not here for your money... Grab the dust." The five lackeys all went to work immediately, pulling out steel dust capsules and filling them up with the dust on the side, while one goes to look around the store to check around.

Ruby sighed at hearing the scene, tucking her wolf ears down harder to where they're hidden under her hair and turning up the volume on her headphones. One of them was approaching her, and that would be a good chance to get a surprise attack and take atleast one of them out, two if lucky. Her wolf ears vaguely registered the footsteps behind her, the music in her headphones being fairly loud. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them." She registered him speaking behind her... He wasn't close enough, though. She registered footsteps approaching her. A hand lands on her shoulder and turns her around, the one behind the hand saying "Hey, you got a death wish or something?". She turned with the hand, acting clueless while making a slight questioning noise at him. The grunt pointed at his ear, with her taking off her headphones slightly after. "Yes?" She resisted the urge to sound triumphant- He's in her trap. "I said, put your hands in the air, NOW!"... Wait a second... "Are you... Robbing me?" "YES!" "ooooh..." Time to put her plan into action... She kicked him hard, using her aura to enhance it, sending him flying across the store. She started walking towards the front of the store to take care of the rest of the thieves, one of them approaching with that dust gun she heard earlier. She quickly leaped into action, leaping at the one wielding a dust gun with an aura-enhanced jump, using enough force to send herself and him out the window, sending it shattering to the ground. Some of them looked out the window, with Rose quickly taking out Crescent Rose, supressing a squee of joy. She was finally gonna get to use Crescent Rose in real combat! She's used scythes before, but her baby has yet to see any real use, other then on training dummies. She would be careful, though, as not to kill anyone. "What are you waiting for? Get her!" At the drop of the metaphorical pen, All the grunts started rushing her- and she immediately jumped into action. For the first grunt, she swung her scythe into the ground, swinging on it and launching herself at him, landing on his face and kicking off, flying back over to her scythe, her picking it up and using the handle of it to smack another lackey down, sending him crumpling to the floor. She then used the recoil of her scythe to send herself flying up, before spinning in midair with her recoil helping her spin, and throwing her scythe at one of them- making sure that the blunt end would hit him for sure, she let loose, and it went flying- hitting him straight in the head, sending him flying with a light twirl. She quickly fell to the ground, picking her Crescent Rose back up, Before being filled with a sense of pride. ;;Her scythe was so... AWESOME! Calm down, Ruby. It's fine. Take out the final criminal, first... Aaaand he's aiming at me. What was he saying again? Something about... 'say good'-;; Her train of thought was cut short by a fire dust round being shot at her alarmingly quickly. She brought up her scythe just in time, the heat burning her slightly. She shook herself, head swinging around to find the criminal while resisting her urge to use her wolf ears to their maximum efficiency to hear where he went- noticing him almost all the way on the roof of a nearby building after a small bit of swiveling. Quickly turning to the shopkeeper, who as in the doorway, she shot him a question. "You gonna be okay if I chase after him?" After getting a noise of affirmation from him, she quickly shot after the criminal, using her semblance to go even faster, reaching the ladder using the recoil of her gun to launch herself higher before grabbing on and climbing. She jumped off the ladder, using her scythe to get recoil to launch her towards the middle, landing there- Only for her sensitive wolf ears to pick up the sounds of a bullhead. She hesitated a moment, the noise bothering her sensitive wolf ears, before realizing that the criminal was only on- and something landed at her feet... She barely registered it as a fire dust crystal before a bullet struck it, exploding it and sending her flying, with her noticing someone landing on the building where the dust crystal exploded... With the person proceeding to attack the bullhead with a riding crop. That was Ruby's last sight before she faded out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2?

Hey guys! Sorry if my writing's a bit.. Off? Anyways, after reading through what I wrote, I realized: I should probably put like breaks more often. Otherwise it's a big old chunk of text. I'm gonna experiment a bit more with line breaks, try to find a medium that looks good while writing. After I find the medium, I'm probably going to go back and fix all the previous chapters with grammar fixes, touchups, and the such. Side note, I don't really.. have a good upload schedule. I do these as the ideas come to my mind, but I'll try to do it often! Anyways, thank you for reading! I appreciate it, and I'll see you later.. or at the end of the chapter, if I add more notes.

other note after editing: I'm going to update this probably, just incase I use words wrong or something else... But until I notice something wrong with this chapter, it's staying. In the end, if I get better, this is getting a we-write. There's so many things I could do better but can't, because I'm not skilled enough. TBH, I wanted to give Wolf Faunus Ruby PTSD, but I've never had it and haven't done heavy research- and I'm not planning on doing anything that's complicated to hell and back for my first fic, because I would be likely to portray it wrong.

"Speaking"  
;;Thoughts;;  
Memory  
"Speaking, with the characters 'quoting people.' "

August? ?, 4115?

A startled Ruby woke up in what feels like a bed- She felt fairly confused at first, letting out a small whine with her entire body aching. She shook her head and gathered her thoughts on where she is... And then remembered the previous day. She shot up, ears pivoting for any source of sound, before they drooped. She would've got up, but she expended most of her aura trying to defend against the last-moment notice of the crystal, and she was sure she spent the rest of her aura attempting to subconsciously heal herself while she was knocked out.

She let out a small sigh, laying back down. She didn't feel like she could move much all things considering, and if they had something against her she would be pinned down or locked up, but... she was still scared for herself. She didn't let that show though, just incase. They were obviously aware she was a Wolf Faunus, considering her cloak was nowhere to be found- and neither was her baby. Her ears drooped even more if that was possible, curling into a tiny ball, covering up, and deciding to count until the time she was checked on.

...Hospital?

August? ?, 4115?

After counting up to 152, she got bored and started fidgeting with the blanket. After a while of that, she started thinking to herself about how she got in this situation... Before she could think the dark thoughts her mind was wandering to, the door opening, the woman with the riding crop from earlier walking in, with Ruby instinctively turning towards the woman. Ruby looked at the blonde woman, who was holding the riding crop at her side passively as she walked in, a fairly neutral look on her face besides a small frown. Ruby instantly made herself smaller at seeing the frown, and if even possible, her ears flattened even more against her head.

Silver eyes stared shakily into Green, the woman with the crop walking over to Ruby, causing her to have to forcefully resist the urge to back up even more. The woman wielding the crop spoke up , with a voice that sounded like a figure of authority- Strong and unyielding. "I'll have you know that your actions last night will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in grave danger." At hearing this, Ruby's ears couldn't flatten anymore if she tried her best, so she resorted to sinking into the hospital bed more.

The woman spoke up once again. "If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back..." Ruby brightened a bit, still feeling rather discomforted by how... authorizing this woman felt. "And a slap on the wrist." She spoke the end with a bit more force, flipping her riding crop down on the bed railing to Ruby's left, causing her to flinch back with what sounded like a mix between a yelp and a whimper. She spoke up once again, pacing away from Ruby. "However, there's.. Someone here who'd like to see you." The door creaked open again, with a man wearing black and green, with silver hai- Her train of thought is interrupted when she smells cookies on the air, being held by the one in a black waistcoat.

"Ruby Rose." He speaks in a loud tone, while not sounding commanding. While he's walking over, Ruby's taking note of the newcomer, attempting to find out who he is... She knows she's seen him before, but where? He picks up from where he left off. "You..." He stops, before taking a look at her face, causing her to shrink back a bit. "Have silver eyes." Her expression fairly instantly turns into confusion. Most people had noted on her wolf ears, or her tail, or most other things, but.. Almost never her eyes. "U-um..." Ruby stuttered, looking away awkwardly. "So!" The one in the black waistcoat- ;His name has to start with O...; exclaims, pulling back and- Where did the woman with the crop get that scroll? It has footage of her fight with the thugs, though. He picked up, his voice tinged with a small bit of curiosity. "Where did you learn to do this?" She sighed while watching the footage of her throwing her scythe at one of them.

"I-I'm... Self taught." She stutters it out, watching the footage to look for flaws in her combat. "You taught yourself to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" She shrunk a small bit at him saying this. "W-Well.. Yes.." Her nose picks up the cookies again, bringing her attention to them while the guy in the black waistcoat... ;Oz something? Yeah, it has to be Oz something..; Puts the plate down beside Ruby while making a small noise of thought. She eyes it, looking between him and the cookies before he gives a small nod of assurance. She reaches over and grabs one passively, before munching down on it... And then revelling in how good it tastes. They taste just like how her mom used to make before she...

She shook her head slightly, dispelling that line of thought, before reaching a conclusion on the identity of the one in the black waistcoat. ;He's Ozpin! But... Isn't he the headmaster of beacon academy? Why is he here..?; She could find out later, instead eating another cookie slowly. Eating chocolate chip cookies too quickly made her sick to her stomach, probably because of her Wolf Faunus heritage. She looked back at Ozpin questioningly, as he continued to talk. "I've only ever seen one scythe wielder above that level of skill before... That would be a Dusty, old Crow." Ruby looked at Ozpin, thinking for a second. Swallowing her cookie as not to be rude, she started to speak again. "I-If you're talking about w-who I Think you are, He w-was my inspiration... He smelled a small bit like a C-Crow, and saved me from some Grimm outside of V-Vale.. About five y-years ago. I-I used to be complete Garbage until I saw that, and i-it inspired me to get better..." She nervously spoke, picking up another cookie and starting to eat it.

"And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing training like yourself?" Flinching backwards uncomfortably at being called adorable, she fixed herself and spoke. "I-I want to be a huntress... Or a Hero of s-some kind... To prove the s-stereotypes around Faunus and W-wolf Faunus wrong." The person who is probably Ozpin shared a glance with the blonde with a riding crop before looking back at Ruby, into her eyes. "Do you know who I am?" He asked a simple question. She resisted the urge to avoid eye contact, nodding before speaking. "Y-You're the headmaster of beacon academy, O-Ozpin... Right..?" Ozpin nodded to himself, before speaking. "Hello." ;Why is he..?; "N-Nice to meet you..."

He looked at the Blonde with Glasses, before looking back at Ruby again. "Would you like to come to my school?" Another question, answered with less hesitation. "M-More then anything." She answered with conviction, despite her stammer. He looked at the blonde one more time, who scoffed and rolled her head and her eyes. "Well, Okay." Ruby's ears perked up and she smiled a bit, before nodding to herself. "D-Do you mind if I... G-Go and get my stuff? I-I sorta left most of my things a-at the... place I was staying..." She sorta looked away while asking this. "Okay, then. Tomorrow, after you rest, come to the airport West of where you encountered Torchwick. I look forward to seeing you, Ruby." He nodded towards the Blonde again before leaving.

"I'll take you to where you've been staying." It wasn't a request to take her there, it was a demand. Ruby nodded nervously, giving her the address to a small apartment building. "Can you stand?" She asked the question. "I-I think so.. My legs feel a bit numb, and my left side aches, though." Ruby finished the cookies off, standing up shakily. "W-Where's.. Crescent Rose?" She felt naked without her weapon. "We will be collecting it as we leave. Now let's move on." The blonde lead the way, with Ruby following nervously behind.

-  
How was that? Other then bland, and following the normal plot. I'm still on the events of the first episode- although that ends on the next part. And honestly, I wouldn't expect daily updates. I nearly posted this (OR DID.) at 1 AM Eastern, Today- Or the 13th of may, depending. It'll be likely to use some canon events, up to the end of the first volume, and a small bit of volume two. Please, Leave a review if there's something about this fic you think could be fixed, and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3,

Don't have much to say this time other then these two things. One- I'm sorry it's following the main storyline so far. I mostly just need to follow it until the point of me getting to the teams being formed. There won't be a change in teams, or original characters, or anything like that. Well, not unless they're enemies, but even then it'll just be looks and weapons, no names most likely. Secondly, Thank you for reading. 3  
Frisky Arctic Fox , you're right- shit I'm a dumb.

August 27th, 4115

Vale, Apartment building

Ruby scrubbed her head viciously with strawberry-scented soap, attempting to mask her normal scent. It may not be the best option for disguising herself, but it masks the smell for enough time. She sighed slightly as she rinsed it out, taking in the bathtub. She always hated having to do this, as it dulled her senses significantly, but... she knew that she had to if she wanted to disguise herself at Beacon. She finished up, drying up then putting on her clothes. She walked out to the blonde- Glynda Goodwitch, as she learned her name was- who was currently waiting patiently. "T-Thank you for waiting for me..." Glynda simply nodded, hoisting up the bag that Ruby had packed, and putting it on a small cart. "You can use this for the time being. When you're done with it, Bring it to one of the Beacon staff." Glynda was still intimidating to Ruby, but seemed to have been genuinely concerned for her, even if she tries not to show it. Ruby nodded at Glynda nervously, before taking the cart and starting to wheel her way to the airport, with Glynda giving her directions before leaving on her own to go somewhere.

August 27th, 4115

Airspace above Vale, Airship.

Noise. So, So much noise. Ruby wheeled in her urge to whine at all of the noise around her, instead looking around nervously. She felt miserable, the noise pounding on her head. Luckily she wasn't the only one suffering- A blonde boy was suffering as well- not for the same reasons, but for reasons nonetheless. A hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared, but Ruby couldn't really make out what she was saying- The sounds of everything now accompanied by the sounds of someone barfing up their breakfast. He seemed to have puked on the wrong person, another blonde at that- and is now on the verge of getting beat up as WELL as puking, if the busty blonde yelling that she's going to kill "Vomit Boy" is any indicator. Ruby failed her urge to whine slightly as she made her way to a corner that's as far away as possible from the Vomiting Blonde. She might feel miserable at all the loud sounds, but she was still excited.

A hour later.

Beacon landing platform.

The "Vomit Boy" as the busty blonde had called him, ran as fast as possible to the closest trashcan, pushing people out of the way on accident, before reaching it and retching horribly. She took her bags and started carting them, looking around in awe... ;There are so many cool weapons!; While she was fangirling over all of the weapons, she got pushed over by accident- most likely- by the Busty Blonde who got puked on and a group of men and women alike, conversing while hurrying away. Ruby tried to catch herself but failed terribly, falling backwards and onto some luggage, sending the cases to the ground and leaving her with an even worse headache from the collision. She started to get up, pounding headache aside, before a voice pierced her ears.

"What are you doing!?" She resisted her urge to whine, instead settling on trying to apologize. "S-Sorry.." The reaction was immediate. "Sorry?! Do you have ANY idea about the damage you could've caused!?" "I-I'm sorry..." Ruby felt terrible. Not because of what she did, but because she was being yelled at for being pushed over. She grabbed a case that had fallen to her side, prepared to hand it to her before it was yanked out of her hands. "Gimme that!" The White girl opened the case, still ranting. "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Ruby let out a small groan of pain, rubbing her head. She was thankful her ears were pinned by a band, they blended in with her hair well enough. "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, ENERGY!" She was shaking the container she had her dust in- The lid wasn't on securely, and as such dust was flying out, starting to gather around her head... And in her nose. She immediately started to need to sneeze, but attempted to hold it back. "Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?" With one last shake for emphasis, that was also the last straw. Blue dust went straight up Ruby's nostril, causing... a sneeze. Now, a normal sneeze, wouldn't have been that bad.. But then you take into account the fact that there was dust in the air.

A small explosion occurred- Thank god it was low-quality dust, otherwise she would likely be dead. It still was enough to send her back slightly, leave a slight crater in the sidewalk, and send the White girl back a small bit. Lighting and Ice scattered in the air, and smoke was the only thing visible and smellable for Ruby. She got up, wounds from the previous day aggravated slightly, with the White girl up, dusting off her dress while approaching again. Ruby braced herself for what came next. "UNBELIEVABLE!" Ruby winced back, but the girl wasn't done. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Ruby continued wincing back, in slight pain from the dust explosion- her ears were still ringing- and from the yelling from the white girl. "I-I said I'm S-Sorry..." Ruby was gradually feeling worse and worse about herself in this situation.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Ruby attempted to respond. "W-Well, I..." She was cut off immediately. "This isn't your ordinary combat school- It's not just sparring and combat practice you know. We're here to fight monsters- So watch where you're going!" Ruby winced back more, feeling even worse about herself- She felt like she was about to cry, but held it in. "I-I said I was sorry..." She had resorted to backing herself up more, basically crawling backwards every time the white girl got closer. This is when a girl wearing black walked up. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company- One of the biggest Energy production companies in the world. Right?" The White girl-Weiss Schnee, apparently- nodded, looking full of herself. "Finally some recognition." Before the girl- Weiss- Had any chance for her ego to inflate even more, the Girl in black immediately retorted back. "The same company that's infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The reaction was, as always so far with this Weiss girl, instant. "What- How dare- The nerve of..." She Yoinked back her fire dust vial, with Ruby feeling slightly happier that the yelling stopped, even if she doesn't like how it happened.

Weiss stomped away angrily, with Ruby watching her go before turning back to the girl in black- but she had already walked a fair distance away. There was a weird smell, but diluted- But Ruby ignored it, figuring it was just the crowd from earlier that had caused. She instead settled for laying down on her back, closing her eyes and sighing unhappily, not registering the footsteps approaching her until she opened her eyes, seeing the blonde who vomited back on the ship with his hand outstretched. "Hey." He looked like he was contemplating something, before continuing. "I'm Jaune." She nervously took his hand, nodding. "R-Ruby." A smell reached her nose as she stood up, causing her to almost gag. Faint smell of vomit. "A-Aren't you.. The guy who t-threw up on the ship..?" He took a look like he'd been personally attacked. "Hey, Motion sickness is a huge problem! Like how..." He went on a rant about Motion Sickness, Ruby cheering up a small bit at the antics of her first friend (hopefully) at Beacon.

A couple of minutes later.

Beacon Academy, ?

"Look, all I'm saying is that Motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." His rant finally ended, and Ruby nodded. "I-I'm sorry, But when you pulled me up I s-smelled vomit, then I remembered what t-the other blonde you puked on said as well... V-Vomit boy was the first thing that c-came to mind." She mentally restrained herself from saying sorry again, no matter how much she wanted to. Jaune immediately sassed back at Ruby. "Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" His voice had an amused tone to it, as well. "W-Well.. It's not the w-worst thing I've been c-called. A-And besides, it was an a-accident." He took the initiative, seemingly not noticing the dark undertones of that sentence. "Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, Rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it. Or, atleast that's what my mother... Nevermind." Ruby let out a smile at her new friends antics, before her thoughts went down a darker route. ;You don't know what he'd think about you when your ears aren't down.; She attempted to shut down the inner cynic in her, but was unable to rid herself of those kind of thoughts entirely. She let out a small sigh- Before realizing about something she could say to brighten the mood... Or atleast, her mood.

"S-So... W-What's your weapon?" Jaune started reaching, speaking while doing so. "Oh, Uh... I got this sword." Ruby let out an "Ooooh." At the sight of it, thinking of what else it could be, before he continued. "Yeah, I've got a shield too." He pulled out his shield, showing it to her. "S-so... What do they do..?" At being asked that he went to do something to his shield, but messed up and had to fumble it for a second, nearly dropping it before catching it. "Well, The shield gets smaller... So that when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... Put it away." Ruby's logical side instantly kicked in. "B-But.. Wouldn't it weigh a-about the same?" He immediately adopted a disappointed look. "Yeah, It does." Ruby looked at it for a second, before looking back at Jaune. "D-Does it have a name?" Jaune nodded. "It's called Crocea Mors." Ruby nodded. "T-That's a good name." She thought for a second, before grabbing her compacted Baby- not like an actual baby but her Snyther, Crescent Rose, from under her cloak, activating it into the full blown Scyper. "I-I got this."

Jaune immediately let out a sound of surprise at the sudden scythe, before asking the million dollar question. "Is that a scythe?" Ruby nodded. "I-It's also a C-Customizable, High-Impact Sniper rifle." Jaune thought for a second, with a confused look on his face. "A wha..?" Ruby looked proud of herself for a split second, smiling slightly. "It's a gun, as well. I-I may have gone a bit overboard when.. making it." Jaune immediately let out a gasp of surprise. "Wait, You made that?" Ruby nodded at him, putting Crescent Rose away. "Y-Yeah... I couldn't exactly just.. G-Go and buy a weapon at the time of me.. Making it. B-Besides, I probably would have made it even if I could've just.. bought a weapon." Jaune nodded slightly, either not recognizing what she just said, or not bringing it up. "Mine's a... Hand-Me-Down. My Great-Great Grandfather used it to fight in the war." Ruby looked at his sword. "W-Well, It's well made... Probably could, in the right h-hands, withstand alot of d-damage. T-the only problem would lie under the... S-Shifting mechanism for your shield... It could get stuck on t-things." jaune nodded, blushing slightly. "I already sorta did that when I first got it..." He rubbed the back of his head, looking ashamed. "So.. Any idea where we're going?" Ruby thought for a second. "N-No... I was f-following you, J-Jaune." He looked forward. "Do you think they have a directory?" Ruby shook her head. "N-No.. I don't think so... L-Let's just keep walking, a-and trying to find it." Jaune nodded at that.

fuck do i have a nodding fetish  
More seriously, I'm sorry if this is following the canon a bit much.. even with conversations. I'm planning on having the teams be the same, and I'm going to keep this and the canon consistent with eachother, atleast a small bit, until the end of initiation. Like I said, I'm.. Pretty sorry about that? This is getting me more accustomed to writing the characters, as well, luckily enough. Honestly, I would've just skipped past all of this and right past the initiation if it wasn't for me having to build up the new wolf Ruby's character a bit. Side note, help please I'm suffering internally. This is just fuckin.. canon Rwby but slightly different. Like, if you wanted to read this fic, just watch the first Volume of Rwby. Shit, this is the problem with having a source material. A blessing, and a curse. Anyways, Sorry about if this fic isn't good quality. I'm trying my best, but I suck at being creative in the slightest.. Also, I've had this written for like two days, but I went out because family member is in the hospital. Anyways, That's not gonna stop me, and neither will this issue of mine where my CHARACTERS KEEP NODDING  
seriously why do my characters nod so much send help and a psychiatrist


	4. Chaptear 4

Zargon Thank you! I tried to do that, but I guess I messed up while making it- Sorry if it's a bit confusing there. I'm probably gonna fix it up soon. Not right now, though. Also, thanks! I don't really share your opinion on it being a "Great Story", as all that's really changed is a few lines of dialogue, Ruby's behavior, and Ruby not knowing Yang. Honestly, I'm sorta scared to go into the territory of fanfiction and stray from the plot- I'm not the best at making inventive things, or good dialogue- But I'll try my best to not dissappoint.  
Side note beyond replies, I really appreciate you guys reading this not-really-that-good story. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to do it! 3 Also, I may or may not have just watched all of RWBY because I have no self restraint. Oops.

* * *

August 27th, 4115

Beacon, Main hall.

Ruby registered Jaune give a sigh of relief as they both walked into the Main hall of Beacon Academy. "W-We haven't missed the opening c-ceremony, thankfully enough.." Jaune looked around, taking in the sight of the huge crowd of students. "Well, that's something to be happy about!" Ruby nodded, the sounds flooding her senses. She cringed slightly at her ears shifting under the small black band she's been using alongside her cloak, moving around painfully. Her tail was fine for now, but still in a small amount of pain. She registered Jaune speaking, before he was cut off by a Mic screeching.

Ruby cringed heavily, the sound sending a shockwave of pain through her head, but the chatter died down. Once it died down, Ozpin, who was on stage, spoke up. "I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But.. I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of a purpose, a direction. You assume that the knowledge you will obtain here in beacon will free you of that. However, your time at this school will teach you- Knowledge can only carry you so far. And it is up to you, to take the first step." He walked away, with Glynda taking the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation will begin. Be ready. You are all dismissed." The chatter immediately picked up, and Jaune... Was flirting with Weiss? She heard, slightly over the chatter of the people, that he said "I'm a natural blonde, you know." Ruby snickered slightly at Weiss's upset expression and Jaune's 'Smooth Moves', as the Icy Heiress immediately turned around and walked away, not even giving him the time of day.

* * *

Two hours later

Beacon, Hallways

Ruby whined lightly as she ran to the showers, hoping that there's going to be curtains around atleast one of them. Barging into the room while holding her strawberry shampoo, she dove for the first private shower she saw, allowing her tail and ears out once in the safety of the shower. She resisted her urge to let out a sigh of relief as the tail and ears flopped back into their proper resting positions, her tail gently wagging as she felt her aura fix the cramps in her tail and ears. She only came in here to let her tail and ears rest, but she re-applied the shampoo to her head, ears and tail again. She dried herself off, put on her clothes again, restrained her ears and tail, then left for the ballroom once more, invigorated and feeling less cramped.

* * *

Thirty minutes later.

Beacon, Ballroom

Ruby sighed as she flopped onto her Sleeping bag uncomfortably. She hated having to sleep with her tail and ears hidden, but she was ready to do so anyways, her hearing picking up quite a bit even with her ears down. She looks around, before sniffing slightly at smelling the smell from earlier.. It's distinctly like a Cat Faunus, but it's very faint. If she wasn't a Wolf Faunus, she wouldn't have noticed it. She perked up, sniffing slightly as she peered around the room, before assigning the scent to... The lady in black, from earlier. She has cat ears as one of her Faunus traits it seems, hidden by that bow... She nodded to herself, getting up but making note of where her red sleeping bag is. It's time to make a friend!... Maybe. Hopefully.

Ruby walked over to the hidden Faunus, stopping infront of her- she seemed to be really engrossed in that book... Whatever it was. "H-Hello." Her bow twitched slightly as she looked up- Ruby took mental note of this. "Aren't you... The girl that exploded?" Ruby gave a small, nervous laugh. "Y-Yeah... My name's R-Ruby." The girl's attention went back to her book, giving an "Okay." Ruby sat down next to the girl, making her give Ruby a glance and repositioning slightly, so that she couldn't see it, but the girl in black could. "S-So.." Ruby nervously looked around for anyone in hearing distance, or any Faunus nearby- Detecting none, she swallowed her fears- And actually swallowed- before continuing, by whispering to the other hidden Faunus. "W-Why are you... H-hiding your... Ears..?"

The hidden Cat Faunus jumped at that, hands flying to her weapons as her book fell closed to the floor. Ruby nervously whimpered, making herself shrink at the other girls aggressiveness. She nervously spoke as quickly as possible, resisting her urge to tear up at being threatened. "I-I'msorryIdidn'tm-meantomakeyoua-angryorsomethingI-Iwasjustcurious,I'ms-sorryI'msorry" She kept quietly repeating the 'I'm Sorry' Mantra until the Hidden Cat Faunus relaxed her posture, hands slightly moving off her weapons, but still giving the hidden Wolf Faunus a mean look. "How did you know?" Her tone wasn't the most easing thing in the world, with Ruby whimpering slightly. "I-It'sthebow...Itl-lookedalotlikeears,a-alsoIfaintlysmelledcat,a-andtracedittoyou,I-I'msorry" Before she could fall into the I'm Sorry mantra again, the girl spoke up. "Wait, you smelled it?" Ruby nodded shakily in . "How?" Ruby immediately started talking again.

"Wellitsmelledlikesomeonetriedtoscrubitoutalot,butdidn'tuseshampoothatsmelledstrongenough,alsoI'ma-" She cut herself off, but her mistake was too late. The cat Faunus put two and two together. "So you're also a Faunus, then. What kind?" Ruby whined at herself. ;S-She's gonna find out sooner or later...; "I-I'mawolffaunuspleasedon'thurtmeI'msorry" She started the I'm sorry ability once more. It wasn't very effective on the black-haired Cat Faunus. "A Wolf Faunus?" She looked visibly confused. "But.. You're the first one I've ever seen- I've heard that the limited number that might be left are territorial, and also lived in the wilds... If they were alive at all." Ruby shivered slightly. "W-Wellmymotherwask-killedwhenIwasy-young, soIlivedmostlyonthestreetsofV-ValeuntilIwasaround6-whenIlefttogointothewildsandInearlyd-diedbutIwassavedbysomeg-guythatsmelledlikeacrowand-" She got cut off from her nervous rant.

"Sorry, let me get this right. You lived on the streets of vale, as a homeless Faunus- A Wolf Faunus at that- And survived long enough... and trained hard enough, as well- to make it to beacon... Without being hunted down and killed. On your own. as a child." Ruby whimpered. "Y-Yes..." The Cat Faunus simply looked at Ruby in disbelief. "How? You would've had to avoid both Humans and Faunus alike in order to stay off the news and out of harms way. Infact, approximately three quarters of the Faunus population believed there was a chance Wolf Faunus are extinct." Ruby sighed, shuddering at the memories of those dark times. The girl noticed, and decided to... "It's fine. You don't have to tell me." Drop the topic. Ruby nodded sadly, looking like a kicked puppy... Actually, thinking about it, she probably has been kicked at some point, so she probably is one. "My name's Blake. It was nice to meet you." Ruby nodded at her, going back to her sleeping bag and laying down, covering up by shoving herself into it and then using her cloak to hide her head from view, and attempting to fall into an uneasy sleep full of bad thoughts and darkness.

* * *

I may or may not be uploading this after only scoping it for mistakes in grammar, but that's because my eyes feel like bleach and I just finished writing the ending of this about 12 PM Eastern.

ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: Oh my god I finally found out how to do the line breaks- I have to edit it after submitting the document.. I'm a dingus. I just didn't notice it was there because I tended to just... do all my editing while I was submitting it? Oh, also I just sorta have to apologize about this being about like 500 words shorter then my norm, but... Honestly, I didn't really have all that much I could do left in this chapter.

Once again, thank you for reading my probably-shitty RWBY fanfic. 3


	5. Chapter 5

oh fuck i just realized how edgy the previous chapters ending was  
sorry guys but like I should've thought of better words then "dark times" that's like really edgy but eh can't change it now  
also sorry for the long wait i've been doing alot of bullshit lately and it's honestly pretty annoying at times but eh  
also, bout my writing of blake... Sorry. I'm not really good at personalities but hey that's what practice is for, and what better way then by writing the characters and getting feedback? c:

..Finally, also sorry once again- This is me from like four months past writing this original note and thinking: oh this fic is really fucking dumb but then I realized: OH HEY i might be able to salvage this. maybe.  
i'm still bad at the characters tbh, so i'mma salvage this a bit. I'll explain here what I sorta want to change about ruby without having to re-write the previous parts because I was a dumbass and saved it all on one file and deleted the chapters once posted. '-'  
I'm gonna make Ruby a bit more exposed to the cruelties of the world, bit still innocent- nothing overtly dark, like something that would trigger people, but in her mind "dark times" is the time after her mother died. In order to make the "dark times" statement not be fucking out of place as fuck like it waS WHEN I WAS DOING IT BEFORE i'm gonna end up making her be a small bit melodramatic but i'll try my best to make it a bit more believable.

* * *

August 28th, 4115

Beacon, Cliffside.

Ruby's ears twitched slightly under the headband she wears to keep her ears pinned down, letting out a small sigh. She was one of the first students there, and only two or so other students were there as well. Everyone else was either on their way or still getting their weapons from the locker room. She glanced at Ozpin, the man looking over the forest while sipping his... coffee? She isn't actually SURE what it is... Could be anything. Like hot chocolate. She shook her head lightly, noticing almost all of the other students walking up to the cliff. All of the noteworthy-looking ones are here, as well as Blake..? Ruby sighed slightly, putting the pedal to the metal, if the pedal was her palm and the metal was her face. She still can't believe that she just burst out her secret but... Hopefully Blake will keep it. She sighed, shaking her head and faintly listening in as she zoned out slightly.

...Wait, what's happening again? Why is she in the air again? Almost instinctually, she flung out her Baby, Crescent Rose, taking shots below her to slow her descent. She Noticed the Blonde with Boobs- as in not Jaune- Fly past her, shades on. She appears to have gun gauntlets- Probably shotguns, judging by how she was boosting herself through the air. She also noticed several other people flying through the air, the most out-of-place one being Jaune... As he was flying through the air, looking like he has no idea what he's doing. Just as she was about to re-position herself in mid-air to help Jaune, a spear pierced his hoodie- and sent him flying back. Picking up a "I'm sorry!" from... Someone, and a "Thank you!" From Jaune, She summed up that he was okay for now. Upon landed, she did a small roll and instantly started running away from the cliff, using her natural speed to pretty much fly through the forest.

.

.

.  
Her pace has slowed to a walk by this point, as to not take her stamina. She had alot of time she presumed, and she hasn't encountered any Grimm yet, so it'll be fine.. Probably. She faintly heard the sounds of combat ahead, so she picked up the pace, noticing a small clearing ahead- And it's the ice princess fighting a group of Beowulves. Of course it is. Letting out a sigh, she flipped out Crescent Rose, using her semblance to speed forward and take out a Beowulf that was about to lunge at Weiss behind her as she spends way too much time on her stance, it seems. Shame. She finally struck at the Beowulf, sending a trail of fire towards it, lighting the ground ablaze- Why did she choose FIRE DUST? The beowulf barely failed to dodge, it being lit ablaze and starting to die from the fire, but half of it also goes past, starting to light the Forest ablaze- Her issues with this can wait, Weiss is basically surrounded even with Ruby picking off one so far. Ruby leapt into action, Weiss finally noticing that Ruby's there as she started to go for another one- Ruby flew through the air, starting to spin like a top as she launched herself towards one, slicing it in half as she lands, skidding to a stop by stabbing her scythe in the ground and aiming at one that's in her sights, discharging a bullet into its plating, its arm with a bullet hole all the way through, it being sent spinning slightly.

Weiss decided to finally move again, Using her Rapier to attack- Ruby noticed that when using her Rapier up close, she's still fairly stiff, but it's not as bad as when she was aiming her fire dust. While Weiss fills a beowulf with holes, Ruby takes count of all the ones left while she fills up the spinning beowulf with bullet holes. There's five left in her vision as well as the fire, so she lightly disconnects her scythe from the ground and jumps over it, rotating it to where it'll be shot into the ground and firing, using the recoil to launch herself in the air. She used her semblance to boost herself higher, unloading her scythe and adding Fire Dust. She quickly took aim as she reached the peak of her launch, firing down- One shot.. Two shot.. Three. She managed to shoot three before she landed, killing two and disarming- literally- one, being rushed by one. She noticed Weiss attack the Disarmed one, instead shifting her focus- She quickly shifted stances before running, not using her semblance so the Beowulf can give chase- before reaching a tree that ISN'T on fire and jumping at it, then jumping off it and spinning her scythe vertically, cutting the beowulfs head in two, landing. She noticed a beowulf come up to attack her- but then it's impaled by Weiss, and the Beowulf falls over. She shook her head, feeling slightly dizzy- Before looking at Weiss and making eye contact.

* * *

Hooh that was a.. annoying chapter to write. and to read. Honestly I don't quite understand why this has any favorites, but thanks.  
Eh.


End file.
